particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Privilege
Privilege were a Luthorian punk rock band formed in 3622. Founded by Bob Kalvin (vocals), James Gary (guitar), Bryan Cook (bass, guitar) and Matthew Scar (drums). The Privilege were influential in spreading the punk movement outside of its initial roots in Keris and Seleya into Artania, particularly their home nation of Luthori. Additionally, they were influential in the later development of hardcore punk . Despite originating in Luthori, the band played the influential Punk Machine Club in Egelion on several occasions and Kalvin remarked that he considered Punk Express Street his home. Ultimately, the band were dissolved following the death and suspected murder of Bob Kalvin. History 3622-3623: Origins and Feeding the Future Earlier in their career, Bob Kalvin and James Gray had been members of an underground rock band called the Paradise. The project collapsed once it became clear that there was a lack of creative similarity between Kalvin, Gray and the other two members of the band. Consequently, they recruited Bryan Cook and Matthew Scar, both friends, and developed a new group, Privilege. Kalvin provided artistic direction and was influenced heavily by the music of Zombie Death Cult. As a result, he convinced the band to travel to Egelion for several months, using a combination of their own savings and money from part-time work they undertook in the country. While in the country, they were signed to a punk record label and recorded their debut album, Feeding the Future. During their tenure, they played two shows at the Punk Machine Club, notable because they are said to have bee attended by main future punk rock artists. 3623-3626: Never Stop and mainstream success Feeding the Future was relatively well-received by music critics and became a defining record of the early punk movement but it was the band's sophomore album Never Stop, released in 3625, which was credited with cementing their legacy. Although punk music was quickly accumulating mainstream recognition, Privilege were the first to have a number one record with a punk album in Artania. As a consequence, they are often considered to have "broken" many countries on the continent. Never Stop has also been cited by numerous hardcore punk bands as being a significant release in the sub-genre's development. 3626: Separation and aftermath After a show in July 3626, Bob Kalvin and James Gray are alleged to have come to blows as a result of a heated argument. Conflicting accounts of the events have been given but Bryan Cook claims he walked into a dressing room to find Matthew Scar with a bloody nose, having tried to separate Kalvin and Gray. The following morning, Kalvin was found dead in his hotel room and Gray was arrested on suspicion of murder. Despite the initial arrest, Kalvin's death was eventually declared "unexplained". Media speculation has suggested that it was a suicide but this was never clarified. Combined with the death of their lead singer, the turmoil caused by these events led to the band's dissolution. Bryan Cook went on to become a music producer and wrote several influential books on punk rock, its history and its legacy. Discography *''Feeding the Future'' (3623) *''Never Stop'' (3625) Members *Bob Kalvin - vocals *James Gray - guitar *Bryan Cook - bass, guitar *Matthew Scar - drums Category:Musical artists